Your Expectations Vs My Reality
by QueenofYourWorld
Summary: Olivia James always figured that her boyfriend Dave Bautista would someday want to marry and have a family with her. But when that day never came, she left him. But in leaving, the drama in her life only grew. Can either Olivia or Dave's expectations become the others reality...or was their relationship lost long ago. Bautista/OC


Here is a new story that I have been wanting to write for a while. Hope you all like it.

"Ami I don't have time to argue with you anymore. I need to finish get ready for work." Olivia sighed as she sat on her bed in annoyance. She had spent the last hour arguing with her best friend of over 21 years about something that did not concern Ami Bautista.

"Fuck Liv! Talk to me! You have been avoiding my calls and messages for months. What is going on with you and don't give me that bullshit excuse that you are busy. I know when you are lying." Ami retorted. She hated when Olivia got like that this.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I love you but this is between me and your brother. Dave hasn't spoken to since I left so he clearly doesn't care, so I don't see why I have to explain any of this to you."

"Wow." Ami shook her head as she sat on the bench, waiting for her taxi. "You are being a bitch right now you know that?"

"According to Dave, I'm a bitch every day of the year, so yes I do."

"You know he loves you Liv…"

Liv laughed at that, cutting her friend off. "Sure he did. To me, it feels like I wasted almost 8 years of my life on him."

"He does. And to be honest he told you from the start that he didn't want to get married after the drama with Angie. And that went to kids too. You can't be mad at him for that."

"Thanks Ami…you really know what to fucking say to make me feel better…" And with that Liv hung up without another word and throwing her phone to the floor. She didn't need to hear any more from Ami, she didn't understand anyway. No one understood.

* * *

Ami sighed as she heard the call end. "Stubborn child."

She muttered under her breathe before putting her phone away. No matter though, she would speak to Olivia very soon because she was currently waiting on a taxi to pick her up from the airport and bring her to Olivia's office building. She was going to get the woman to talk to her if it meant forcing her into a headlock.

* * *

 _3 hours later…_

"Ms. James? I have an executive from the WWE hear to speak with you." Porsche spoke, using the intercom.

"I don't have anything on my calendar about this. Can they come back tomorrow?"

"Sorry ma'am but they say it's very urgent."

Olivia sighed, "Fine, send them in." She closed her laptop and took off her glasses. She didn't need extra work when she was already behind.

Porsche looked at the woman. "You may go in."

Ami nodded and walked into the office, without hesitation. Her eyes falling on her best friend as the door slammed shut behind her. "Now you are going to tell me what the hell is going on. And there is no hanging up in my face this time."

Olivia groaned. "Damn it Ami, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Chicago?"

"No, if you remember correctly, Summerslam is next week…here in New York."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to come here and storm into my office."

"Well what am I supposed to do when my best friend ignores me and shuts me out of her life?"

"Because you won't let this Dave thing go. I told you already that it's over and done with and you keep bringing it up."

"You brought it up this time." She crossed her arms and moved to stand in front the desk. "And it does concern me since he is my brother and you are my best friend…you could even say sister." She smiled some. "I've missed you. Please talk to me."

"I'm fine, just very concentrated on my work. I have a few huge projects in the works and everyone wants a demo before the next quarter rolls around."

Ami sits down, looking her dead on and knows she is lying, partially…but she didn't want to argue again, this time trying to go a subtle route with her.

"Want to run it by me?"

"No."

Ami sighed. She really had no plan as to what she would do when finally speaking to Liv, face to face. She figured that once they were together, the slightly older (one month, 16 days older) woman would breakdown and tell her everything. Just like old times, just like she would have done just 3 months ago.

"Liv…"

"I have a meeting, so if you please…" Olivia pointed at the door.

"Well you are going to have to miss this meeting if you don't start talking to me."

Olivia shook her head and leaned back in annoyance. "God you are stubborn."

"I can say the same about you."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. And it might surprise you, but Dave isn't the biggest thing I have to worry about at this moment."

"I'm not saying you have to be in tears Liv or depressed trying to kill yourself or something. But you just walked away without any emotion and that is what is scaring me. I know you loved him; came to me many times about how it hurt you when you two argued."

Liv raised her hand up to stop her. "I rather not talk about him right now. Please…"

"Then when?"

"I don't know."

"Fine." Ami shook her head. "Then tell me why shut me out completely. Even if you didn't want to talk about Dave, you could have at least called me to say hi…or I just bought these new pair of heels. Something to let me know you didn't hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why no word for 3 months."

Liv bit her lip and was about to speak when there was a knock on the door and Porsche walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but your meeting starts in 15 minutes and we need to prep the room.

Olivia nodded and stood. "Look Ami can we finish this later…we can have dinner." She said as she stood, grabbing her files off her desk.

However with standing, Ami was given a full view of Liv's ones flat stomach now rounding. The WWE Diva looked up at her friend and took her appearance in fully. Her face was slightly fuller and she had this glow about her. Then she looked at the desk, noticing chips and candy and things Liv would eat, just not in her office. The room looked as if it was the food court in the mall.

In taking in the surroundings, Ami stood but did not leave. She took a breath and eyed her friend. "You're pregnant?"


End file.
